kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mabbelwocky
Mabbelwocky (マブベルウォック) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She is one of the main antagonists and she's Jabberwocky's wife who serves as riot wars. She also appeared as end boss character only in Chapter 11 "Road to Jabberwocky Castle" and as hidden playable character, but only play this character in Free Mode. Role in Game Aruto and Takion Arcs Like Jabberwocky, Mabbelwocky is a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly demonic entity from thousands of years who was bored of her previous life. Sympathetic with the Great Riot King and wanting to entertain herself, she unleashed Jabberwocky from the dead and agreed to serve him. Acting as his main strategist, she uses her schemes and sorcery to inflict confusion in battle. She coordinates their army's advances and personally orders Jabberwocky's riots. She also doubles as the army's inventor as she created the cannons and various machines surrounding the Jabberwocky castle. During chapter 11 "Road to Jabberwocky Castle", their Jabberwocky army's conquest is seems hopelessly and they are no choice to defend the city from Coalition army invasion by commanding the elite riot attack forces. After the battle, the six heroes captures Mabbelwocky and Duke tells her to hunt down and destroy Jabberwocky. After her capture and final failure, Jabberwocky punishes Mabbelwocky for her failure and executes her. Thus, Jabberwocky takes charge to defend the last line of defense before his final defeat. Character Information Appearance Mabbelwocky is demon human with long red heart shaped hair upside down that only reaches her shoulder length, crimson color eyes, two short devil horns and red lipstick on her lips. He only wears a red demon style queen of heart outfit, consist of red and black long sleeved long dress with demonic tribal markings all over her dress, a dark red ribbon with devil style crest, violet color corset on her waist area and inside her dress, she wears a deep red long skirt that covers her legs with high heel pumps. Personality Mabbelwocky is completely spoiled, callous, arrogant and very demanding, coercing her courtiers to agree with every word she says, almost blindly. She has become significantly aggressive, going so far as to execute the prisoner for fear that they would leave her for her husband. When she has a decision to make, she twiddles her fingers about as she decides. Mabbelwocky is very strict and a bit cold. She attempts to kill the chosen one mercilessly and conquer the entire world. She can be rather bossy and rude, but not nearly does she have the same cruel reputation as Jabberwocky. Quotes *Choose me, and make them fear." (selected in Character Select screen) *"I'm the greatest queen in the Jabberwocky's army. Now prepare to die!" (also used as boss approach quote) *"Die!" *"Begone!" *"Take this!" *"I've grown tired to you presence!" *"Foolishness!" *"Time to meet you end!" (As starting Storm Rush Stance) *"Farewell!" (As Storm Rush Stance finished or cancelled) *"You're doomed!" *"Taste the despair!" *"I'll bring you a despair!" (As performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Can you dodge this!?" (As performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"You gonna die here!" (As performs direction Musou Attack) *"...time to die!" (As performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"Do you want to scream?" (As performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"The final touch!" (As performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"I've a trump card in my sleeve!" (As enters Burst Mode) *"I'll punish all of you!" (As starts Burst Attack) *"GOODBYE~!!!" (As finishes Burst Attack) *"My enemy has been slaughtered by me!!" *"That was for you, my lord..! There will be no reason for the victory of the Jabberwocky army!" Gameplay Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stats: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Does a quick jab, four quick strikes, then raises rod to conjure a bolt of darkness. Spiral knocks the enemy slightly at last hit. : Mabbelwocky sends forth a beam of darkness across the ground, breaking the guard of any foe caught in it. , : Mabbelwocky slams the ground once to create a small fiery shockwave of darkness. , , , ( ): Mabbelwocky strikes the ground twice to create two dark fiery explosions. The first explosion stuns enemies, and the second one sends them flying. , , , : Mabbelwocky sends forth several targeting dark projectiles that explode on contact. , , , , : Mabbelwocky sends forth a short but wide beam of darkness. Also Mabbelwocky has a EX Attack 1; she conjure a stationary large ball of darkness that pulls the enemy closer to the ball of darkness and explodes, spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unlockable Characters